The Ball
by sniperdude351
Summary: Padme invites Anakin, Ahsoka, and Lux to a Ball celebrating the liberation from the Trade Federation on Naboo. Padme, being the sneaky senator she is, has not told Ahsoka or Lux that the other will be there hoping that they will share a dance together before the night is over. Its a terrible summary but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! I have never written a story like this, and when I say that I'm meaning a story without action. I know. Some of you are probably clicking away right now. But I want to sort of take a break from the big long books i've been writing and write something shorter and more peaceful. I know that most of the time a 20 something chapter story isn't what you would just pick up and start reading. Most of the time if I join a story it's either a one shot or just very few chapters. And for those of you who follow my other stories, this is a stand alone. None of the events from my other stories will have taken place.**

**So we'll give it a whirl! Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Master! Hurry up! You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Ahsoka called to her master, Anakin Skywalker, who was taking his precious time in the refresher. She leaned against the wall crossing her arms with her towel in her hand.

"Patients, Snips! Hair like this takes time and special care." Anakin said as he poked his head outside of the door.

"Just another reason that I'm happy I'm not a human." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very fun. Now hurry! What are you standing around for!?" Anakin said walking past her as he made his exit.

"I was!…" Ahsoka groaned as she stopped herself from continuing. Anakin really was like her older brother. He could be loving, kind, funny, and over protective just as much as he could be annoying, angering, selfish, and hot headed. But even with his flaws, Ahsoka couldn't help but have a sisterly love for him.

Lux sat in his office room chair looking on his data pad. His thoughts were focused until his holoprojector rang informing him that he was receiving a call.

"Lux Bonteri here." He said as he answered the call.

"So how is the life of being a senator?" Padme questioned with a smile.

"Senator Amidala, it's so good to see you!" Lux said with a returned smile as he placed his datapad on his desk.

"As for you too!" She responded.

"So what, might I ask, is the occasion you have called me for?" Lux questioned as he leaned back in his office chair.

"I have called to invite you to a ball taking place on my home world, Naboo. We are celebrating our liberation from the trade federation and their droid alliance. Many senators will be there. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to become acquainted and begin making allies." She stated. Although all she had said was true, her real reason behind inviting him was so that he and Ahsoka might be able to share a dance together. That is if Anakin would allow it.

"Of course. I will gladly accept your offer." He answered as he smiled once again.

"Good. The ball will begin at 7:00 this weekend, which means you only have two days to find something nice to wear." Padme said with a small laugh.

"That'll be more than enough time." He said with the same chortle.

Padme nodded in understanding and the call was ended. Now all she had to do was make sure that Anakin and Ahsoka would be able to attend.

"So did Padme tell you what she wanted to talk to us about?" Ahsoka asked as she and Anakin traveled through the thick Coruscant traffic on their way to Padme's apartment.

"Nope. She couldn't keep a smile off her face though which makes me worry about what it might be." Anakin stated with a smile.

Ahsoka laughed softly,"Uh Oh! That's never good!"

"I know." Anakin smiled again as the ship landed.

Anakin and Ahsoka exited the ship and made their way to the elevator and up to Padme's floor. They rung the bell and was soon after met by C-3po.

"Ah! Master Skywalker! It's so good to see you!" 3po greeted as he let the two jedi knights inside the very fancy apartment.

"Yeah, you too 3po." Anakin said, paying the droid no attention after spotting Padme,"Senator Amidala, you wished to speak with us?" Anakin said as he bowed and winked.

Padme couldn't help but blush. Ahsoka noticed this and rolled her eyes, easily guessing what Anakin must have done.

"Yes. I wish to invite the two of you to accompany me as my jedi protectors as I attend a Ball on Naboo." Padme smiled as she gestured for the two to take a seat.

Anakin raised a brow,"You wish for us to travel with you to your home planet?"

"Yes. We are celebrating liberation from the Trade Federation. You dealt a great hand in our battle for freedom, Anakin, I felt it only natural to invite you considering how great of a role you played." Padme said as the trio sat, Anakin and Ahsoka side by side with Padme across from them.

"I under stand, and I accept your offer. Although I will have to seek permission from the council first." Anakin said as he leaned back on the comfy sofa.

"Of course." Padme nodded.

"Then we should be on our way." Anakin stated as he and his padawan arose.

"Actually, I was wondering if Ahsoka would like to join me on a hunt for a dress this evening." Padme said as she too arose and turned to face Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was surprised by this. She had never experienced one on one female time unless it were through mission briefings, training courses, or combat strategics.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Ahsoka smiled.

Anakin smiled knowing what Ahsoka was in for. He knew Padme well enough to know that she planned on using Ahsoka as her own living, breathing doll and would dress her up for the event.

"Alrighty. You two have fun!" Anakin smiled as he exited.

* * *

**How was it? The chapters will be longer later on if this story gets a good response. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I got a pretty good response last chapter! It feels good to start something new and fresh! It might not be anything new to fanfiction, but its a new style of writing for me, and so far I like it!**

**I'm gonna try to make a schedule for this story by uploading a new chapter every saturday! So stay tuned!**

* * *

Padme and Ahsoka walked the streets of Coruscant. They had already visited five stores with many more to go according to Padme. Padme had already found something for herself, and like Anakin had predicted, they were now searching for something fit for Ahsoka. Ahsoka was still uncertain as to how she got sucked into this. Although she was having a fun time with Padme, shopping and wearing dresses was not quite up her alley. But she kept her head up. Shopping for a dress for Ahsoka seemed to make Padme happy for some odd reason, and Ahsoka was beginning to think that there was more to she and Anakin's invitation than Padme had revealed to them.

"Padme, we've visited five stores already. I don't need a dress. I'll just wear my jedi uniform." Ahsoka suggested, hoping that Padme would take her up on her offer.

"Oh, Ahsoka, come on! There's a dress out there for you somewhere and it's just a matter of time before we find it." Padme said as they continued to walk.

"But what if something goes wrong and I have to take action?" Ahsoka asked, hoping she had made a good point.

"I think you and I both know that the chances of something going wrong are slim to none." Padme said with a smile and small laugh.

"Then why do you need a jedi protector?" Ahsoka asked as she raised an eye mark.

Padme was taken aback by this. She hadn't been properly prepared for this question.

"Ahsoka," Padme started as she stepped infront of the young Togruta in order to block her path,"To attend a Ball is most girls dream! To be dressed in fancy clothes, to wear the most expensive of jewels about your neck, to share a dance with prince charming: every girl has a dream of being a princess and every girl deserves to enjoy such an experience. You have the opportunity before you! I just wanted you to experience something other than war, other than politics, and other than the jedi order. I thought that you would enjoy living at least one night as a normal teenage girl."

Ahsoka was covered in shame and guilt. She was as unprepared for Padme's answer as Padme had been for Ahsoka's question.

"I understand. I guess dressing properly for the occasion wouldn't hurt. But don't count on me sharing a dance with Prince Charming!" Ahsoka said with a small laugh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Padme said as she turned her head to hide her obviously devious smile.

"So where to next?" Ahsoka asked as they began to walk again.

"Vêtements coûteux de Carla. Carla's holds some of the most beautiful dresses in the galaxy! Surely we'll find something there." Padme said as they made their way to the store.

"I hope so. I've done more shopping today than I have my whole life!" Ahsoka said earning a laugh from Padme.

The two walked into the fancy store. Padme had visited Carla's many times before now and had always left pleased with the purchases she had made. Although the clothing of the store could be quite pricey, with high quality comes high pricing lists.

The two walked to the front desk. No one appeared to be there. Padme rang the bell setting on the counter.

"Just a minute." a voice called from the back room.

A young women came from behind the curtains that sectioned off the store from the back room. The girl was human with brown, slightly curly hair.

"Ah! Padme Amidala. It's been a while since you last dropped by to see me!" The women said with a great smile.

"It most certainly has been!" Padme said as she returned the smile.

"Who's your friend?" The women asked as she smiled at Ahsoka.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Carla." Padme said as she motioned her hand towards Carla.

"It's nice to meet you, Ahsoka." Carla said nodding her head politely.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ahsoka said returning the nod.

"Now what can I do you for, Padme?" Carla said as she placed both hands on the desk rearing to get down to business.

"Miss Tano is looking for a dress. We have tried five other places before here and couldn't find anything." Padme said motioning for Ahsoka to stand before Carla.

"Why, Padme, I'm insulted," Carla began as she pulled out a measurement tape,"You should have visited me first!"

Padme laughed as she responded,"We were only saving the best for last."

"Now let's see," Carla said as she measured Ahsoka's arms, shoulders, waist, and height,"Do you have any particular color in mind?"

Ahsoka looked back at Padme. None of this was her idea! She had no idea what color Padme had in mind.

"Do you have red?" Padme asked.

"Let me go back and see." Carla said as she smiled before exiting.

"She seems nice." Ahsoka said after Carla had left the room.

"She is. She is a very sweet girl. She often times cuts me a discount on my purchases." Padme said with a small laugh.

"Discounts are always nice!" Ahsoka said laughing as well.

"I found something." Carla said returning back to the main store room,"Go try this on."

Carla handed Ahsoka a box with the dress folded neatly inside,"The changing rooms are over there."

Ahsoka took the box and made her way to the changing room.

"She's a beautiful girl. I believe this dress is the one." Carla said as she propped herself on the counter again.

"I hope so! Like I said, we've tried five other stores and none were able to provide." Padme responded.

"Girl, you should know by now that Carla ALWAYS delivers! Next time you better come to me first!" Carla said with a wink.

"We sure will-"

"Uh… How does it look?" Ahsoka interrupt.

Carla and Padme turned to face Ahsoka. Their eyes widened immensely.

Ahsoka stood with her head tilted downward slightly. Her hands were behind her back and her right leg crossed over her left leg. She wore a red dress the went down to her ankles in the back but was just below her knees in the front. The dress had a single strap over her right should with jewels creating a beautiful design.

"And so Carla strikes again!" Carla said cheerfully.

"Ahsoka! You look absolutely beautiful! Carla, we'll take it!" Padme said with an abundance of joy.

"Good choice!"

* * *

**Fun fact: Originally Padme was gonna say,"Ahsoka! You look absolutely beautiful! Lux is gonna die when he sees you in this!" Thus revealing her secret plan. But after careful consideration I decided to change it to what it is now. Please review! Your reviews are what make this story happen!**

**P.S. If any of you speak French and understood the name of the store they went in; I had to have SOME fun with this story hahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you doing? Can you believe that it's summer already! 2014! Where did you go? You left as quickly as you arrived! **

**Before we get to the story I would like to make a quick shout out to Norik956. I've been reading your story "A New Beginning - Tale of a Togruta" (I'm on chapter 15 as I'm typing this btw) and I have really enjoyed it! You've done an outstanding job! For any of you who haven't read that book, you need to stop reading this one and go read that one right now! … and then as soon as you're done, come back and read this one too haha**

**Anyways! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Ahsoka and Padme sat on the two couches in Padme's living room. Ahsoka sat on one couch as Padme sat on the couch straight across from her. The two were divided by a fancy glass table.

They had finished their shopping trip and had returned back to Padme's apartment just to sit around and chat.

The hour was late and Ahsoka noticed this.

"I had fun today, Padme, but I really should be returning to the temple." Ahsoka said as she arose from the couch.

"Wait!" Padme practically shouted as she arose from the couch she had been sitting on.

Ahsoka turned back to her in slight shock that she had yelled for her to stop.

Padme blushed lightly as she continued,"How would you like to stay the night? We've already had a girl's day, we might as well have a slumber party while we are at it."

Ahsoka raised an eye mark in curiosity. Padme had asked in hopes that she could get Ahsoka to talk about Lux. She wanted to be for sure about Ahsoka's thoughts on the boy.

"Uh.. Sure. Sounds like fun!" Ahsoka said with a smile, Her suspicion behind this whole "Ball" thing only expanding,"Do you have any nightwear I could borrow?"

"Of course." Padme answered,"3-po!"

"Yes, mistress?" 3-po asked as he entered the scene.

"Fetch Miss Tano something to sleep in and prepare the guest room for her stay tonight."

"Yes, milady."

"So…" Ahsoka began awkwardly,"Padme, I can't help but ask, is being your jedi protector the only reason you want me attending this ball with you?"

"As I mentioned before, Ahsoka, I saw it as an opportunity for you to enjoy the life of a normal teenage girl. Granted it's only a one night thing, but at least you will be able to say that you've had the experience!" Padme said with a hint of nervousness.

"And you're sure that is the only other reason?"

Padme was slighty nervous, but answered,"Yes."

"Well. If you say so."

"Senator Chuchi will be there. I know you and her are quite good friends." Padme said with a smile.

Ahsoka nodded a yes. Only one thing rested on her mind. Lux. Would Lux be there? A part of her hoped that he would be while another part of her hoped that he wouldn't be. Anyone who saw the two together could easily tell that there was an attraction: an attraction that she loved just as much as she hated. She had went through with getting a dress just in case he was there. Even though she was a jedi, she was still a teenage girl, and she still wanted to look her best for the guy that she secretly had a crush on.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there any chance Senator Bonteri will be attending?" She asked with a small blush as she shuffled her feet.

Padme smiled to herself. Finally! She had said something!

"Would a difference be made if he was to attend?" Padme asked as she hid her smile.

Ahsoka continued to blush,"I-er… No. I suppose not."

"Are you certain about that?" Padme smiled at her now.

Ahsoka's heart was pounding a million miles an hour. She regretted ever saying anything! Then she smirked when she had an idea.

"So are you and Master Skywalker going to share a dance?"

Padme's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course not!"

"Are you certain about that?" Ahsoka said with another smirk.

Padme was about the responded when 3-po entered the room. "_Thank the Force!" _Padme thought to herself.

"Senator Padme, the guest room has been properly prepared and a night gown has been placed on the bed." 3-po said in his all too familiar robotic voice.

"Thank you, C3-po." She said with a nod,"Well, Ahsoka, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

"I guess so." Ahsoka said with a small laugh realizing that Padme had barely gotten herself out of that one.

* * *

Lux tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Only one thing rested on his mind. Ahsoka. Would Ahsoka be at the Ball? He highly doubted it. It was a Senator's ball after all. Therefor, what reasoning would a jedi have of being there? Although he knew Padme to be telling the truth about becoming acquainted with other senators, he couldn't help but feel that there was some deeper meaning behind it all. Thus the questioning of Ahsoka began.

He remembered back to there first time meeting each other. After their first day together they had become instant friends, and realizing this Padme always seemed to preform some mischievous scheme to get them together. For instance, Every meal, Padme would take the seat next to his mother forcing Ahsoka and he to sit next to each other. And again when she tripped Ahsoka so that Lux would have to catch her. In his only personal opinion, that one was taken a little too far. The poor girl could have gotten hurt if it were not for his instant reflexes.

He knew sleep would never come to him if he kept this up, so he rolled over and for one last time closed his eyes, pushing all thoughts of Ahsoka aside. To clear all concern he would contact Padme in the morning.

* * *

(_Next day. 08:00)_

Padme had decided to wake up earlier than usual. She was already dressed and had 3-po prepare breakfast. Ahsoka was still asleep. Padme did not question the young Togruta sleeping in. She naturally assumed that the poor girl woke up at 5-6 on average every day and that she was simply taking advantage of getting to sleep in.

She sat on the couch looking on her data pad when her comlinked began to beep.

"Senator Amidala here." She answered politely.

"Good morning, Senator, I hope I am not disturbing you." Lux said with a small smile.

"Good mooring, Lux. You are not disturbing me! And please, call me Padme!" Padme said with a chortle,"Now how may I help you?"

"Well, you see Senator - er- I mean, Padme.. I was curious to know if there would be any one other than senators attending this ball?" Lux said nervously.

Padme smiled deviously. She knew where he was going with this.

"What do you mean?" Padme said fighting back her grin.

"Um.. Just.. Anyone who isn't a senator." He said as he began to blush lightly.

"You mean like a jedi?" Padme asked. She knew what he was inferring. She was laughing uncontrollably inside.

Lux eyes widened unnoticeably,"Sure." He said quickly.

"Would that make a difference?" She asked still fighting laughs.

"Um.. no I guess not." Lux said with a blush.

Padme was about to reply when 3-po interrupted her.

"The breakfast is ready ma'am."

"Ok, thank you 3-po. I'm sorry Lux, but I must go now."

"Of course. Until tonight then." He said with a nod before the call was ended.

Pamde smiled to herself. All was going according as planned.

**Well. the story is almost over. two more chapters I would say! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Please review (It'd make a good birthday present ;)) I know this was not my best chapter, but I was a little rushed with getting this one posted on schedule. btw don't forget to check out Norik956! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know. It's not Saturday. And I know i'm two weeks behind and I apologize. I've been out of town so I didn't get to post this one on schedule and then I experienced a little bit of writers block. Sorry!**

* * *

Ahsoka slowly stirred awake. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that long or hard. It felt good to have slept in. Anakin usually woke her up at 05:00 every morning to practice their exercise routines and lightsaber techniques. Once a week he would let her sleep in a little later, but never this late.

She stretched widely as she got out of bed. After she stood to her feet she exited the room still wearing Padme's gown she had borrowed. Her nose instantly twitched at the smell of bacon and eggs. She made her way to the kitchen

Padme sat quietly eating her breakfast by herself. 3-po had just brought her her coffee. She had just poured in the cream and was stirring it as Ahsoka walked in.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Padme laughed lightly as she noticed the dried drool on Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka's Lekku darkened in embarrassment as she wiped the dried drool from her face,"Good morning."

Ahsoka took a seat across from her and eyed the plate of food that C3-po had prepared. She hadn't had a nice meal like this in for ever!

"So.. Are you ready for tonight?" Padme questioned as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I guess so…" Ahsoka said quietly as she shrugged her shoulders and picked up her fork.

Padme raised an eyebrow,"You guess?"

Ahsoka just nodded as yes as she took a bite of the bacon.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Padme asked in a slightly irritated tone as she dropped her fork onto her plate.

Ahsoka sighed. She knew her reasons. She was afraid Lux would be there. She hated struggling with attachment and seeing him all dressed up would not help her conquer the feeling any better. She already regretted letting Padme buy her a dress for the event. She doubted it would happen, but what if by some miracle he was there and complimented her on her appearance? That most definitely would not help her with her little attraction! Why did being a teenage girl have to involve so many confusing emotions?

"Hello? Ahsoka?" Padme said waving a hand infront of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka hadn't realized she had zoned out and left Padme's question unanswered.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask again?"

Padme sighed,"Nothing."

"Ok then…"

* * *

Anakin sat quietly in meditation. Focusing on the force, a sudden rush of emotion came over him. He followed the presence to it's source and to his surprise the abundance of emotion and confusion had come from Ahsoka. He didn't understand why she was feeling what she was feeling. Was everything ok? He mentally slapped himself after asking himself such a question. Obviously something was wrong, but what? He tried to search her thoughts. He hadn't done too good of a job hiding himself though; her mental shields instantly went up before he could find anything.

The two had been granted permission to join Padme at the Ball tonight as her jedi protectors. Could she be stressed over that? Surely not! What reason would she have for it? He focused on the force a little deeper when an idea came to mind. Lux Bonteri. During the struggle on Onderron it had been made clear to him that she had developed feelings for him. She had been unfocused most of the time they had spent there. He had tried his best to teach her the same lesson Obi-wan had once taught him: Purpose before Feelings. He, of course, read between the lines and HAD put purpose first but as soon as the purpose had met it's end he ran to his feelings and embraced them by marrying Padme. Was Ahsoka still bearing feelings for this Bonteri kid?

Lux had been recently been promoted to senator of Onderron which made chances of him attending the Ball high. He assumed this had already crossed his young padawan's mind. He smiled to himself. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had knocked himself out of his meditative state. The thought of his padawan being attracted to Senator Bonteri amused him. Her Having no experience in the relationship world brought another smile to his face. She would be so cheesy and clumsy and awkward with her first attempts at flirting! He had no room to talk though. He had been the same way once.

His stomached interrupted his thoughts with a loud, violent growl. He stood to his feet and decided to make his way to the mess hall for lunch.

* * *

"Ok. I believe everything is set! Have you packed your dress?" Padme asked with a smile as she turned to Ahsoka.

The two were standing outside the elevator with their bags setting on the floor next to them.

"Yep! We are ready to go!" Ahsoka said cheerfully.

They had decided to go to Naboo a tad early to make sure all the decorations were in place.

"Great." Padme said with a smile of relief,"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I've rented us a hotel room. The ball will not end until late tonight, so I thought it would be best to just stay the night rather than enduring a long flight home at such a late hour. I hope that is ok."

"That sounds like a good idea as long as my Master will allow it." Ahsoka laughed.

"Let's just hope he will." Padme said as the elevator door opened,"Well. I guess we should be going."

And with that the two boarded the elevator.

* * *

Lux looked in the mirror. Sure the party was still 10 hours away, but he needn't not wait to make sure he was properly fit for the Ball.

"Lux, That's the fourth suit you've tried on! Hurry up and decide which one you want to wear!" a girl practically shouted at the young senator.

Lux stood in front of 4 mirrors which helped him view every angle of himself while the girl sat on a bench behind him.

"I'm sorry, Elaina, I just want to make sure to look my best tonight." He said as he straightened his tie.

Elaina stood to her feet and hugged him from behind.

"Lux. You looked good in every thing you've tried on so far and now it's time to choose. So.." She began as she stepped out in front him," Is it going to be the Black, White, Gray, or Blue one?"

Lux looked down at her as he tried to decide. The girl was about his age and stood to his shoulders. He appeared deep in thought as he focused on the suits he had tried on.

"Gray?" He questioned in a light whisper.

Elaina smiled,"Good choice."

* * *

**Uh Oh… Who is this Elaina? What a turn this story has taken ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow up date! Life has been busy! I had church camp for a whole week to be packing and preparing for and as soon as I got back I preached a youth service so I had that on my mind and then all this week i've had VBS and im about to be out of town for another whole week this up coming week. Moral of the story? I've been busy. But no matter! Maybe we can make some progress on this story once again!**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Padme and Ahsoka sat quietly in the resting chambers of the ship. Ahsoka had laid down to take a nap while Padme sat looking on her holopad. Ahsoka had not yet reached sleep but was well on her way there when Padme groaned loudly.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and spoke,"What's wrong?"

"Oh! The Hotel I had booked had a mix up and didn't get our reservations set properly."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well. We could stay at my lake house. It's a bit out of the way and I haven't stayed there in quite a while so assume the place is pretty dusty, but perhaps the cleaning droids are still operational."

"Sounds fun! I've never stayed in a lake house before."

"Not to sound boastful, but the scene is quite breath taking. Perhaps we can go for a swim tomorrow if we have the time."

"Maybe so. It'd be nice to swim without having a Karkarodon try to eat me for once!"

The two laughed merrily thinking back to their experience on Mon Cala.

"He just couldn't resist your charm." Padme laughed again.

"Yeah, surely that was it!"

"And who knows, that charm might take it's affect again tonight on some good looking young men." Padme smiled and bumped shoulders with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka blushed.

"I highly doubt that."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Anakin walked down the long halls of the Jedi Temple making his way to the hangar bay until He was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice.

"Why Anakin, I expected you to enhance your apparel for such an occasion." Obi-wan smirked.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Not even the council could get me in one of those monkey suits." Anakin said as the two began walking side by side down the halls.

"Hm. I'll have to remember that for the next time you are assigned to go under cover for a mission. I simply imagined you would dress more formally considering the senator of Naboo is involved." Obi-wan smirked.

"My duty as a security guard would be a challenge to fulfill if I was to wear anything else. Nice try master, but my jedi robes will work just fine."

The two had reached the hangar now. Anakin raised the glass door to his straighter.

"I just hope that you are as concerned for your duty then as you are now."

"Master, Haven't you learned that I'm responsible now. I've had Ahsoka as my padawan for two years now and she is still alive."

"But is her life because you have fulfilled your responsibility to protect her or is it because of her own capability to protect herself that has kept her alive?"

"Point is I am no longer a young, irresponsible punk of a padawan like I use to be. Now if you will excuse me, I should be on my way."

Obi-wan stepped back. The door sealed itself enclosing Anakin in the cockpit. The engines roared as the mechanical beast came to life and left the hangar.

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

**I know. Short. But I'm trying out a new style of writing and with this style the story will progress a lot faster. I'm trying to leave out extra dialogue and I've stopped putting action sequences after every piece of dialogue. Like I said. It does make the chapters shorter, but it helps move the story along a lot faster as well. Next chapter will be a lot longer. I promise!**

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! next chapter we will be jumping ahead to the ball so get ready! **


End file.
